Tres Años sin vernos
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: Aome e Inuyasha no se han visto por tres largos años...pero un día se re-encuentran...Q sucederá con ellos?...Pésimo Sumary...mejor pasen y lean... Actualizado,cap 6!
1. Tragedia

**Hi!**

**Les doy una cordial bienvenida al primer capítulo de mi primer fic en el mundo de Inu**

**Como soy nueva en esto, sólo he terminado este capítulo, así que si quieren, pueden ayudarme a escribir esta historia que espero sea de su completo agrado… n.n**

**Sin más, aquí les dejo para que lean, y no olviden, comenten sugerencias!!!**

Pdt: LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!!! _Inuyasha, ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen, son creación de la inigualable _**Rumiko**_; Por ende, este fanfic _**NO**_está hecho con fines de lucro…_

Aome Higurashi era una chica común y corriente, hasta que el día en que cumplió 15 años, su vida dio un giro radical.

Su familia guardaba durante mucho tiempo un templo, y aquel día ella fue tragada por un pozo existente en una de las bodegas de aquel lugar.

Aquel pozo la llevó 500 años atrás, a la época Sengoku, donde se desarrollaban fatídicas Guerras Civiles, y titánicas luchas contra innumerables youkai.

Fue allí, que en un intento desesperado de huir de aquel monstruo que la atrajo hasta aquel lugar desconocido, fue a parar a los pies de un gran árbol, en donde se encontraba sellado el que sería su guardián y protector casi, durante toda su existencia. Aquel híbrido, mezcla de una princesa humana y un poderoso youkai .Inuyasha.

Cómo le dolía el sólo pensar ese nombre… habían pasado ya tres largos años desde que el pozo se selló, impidiéndole volver a ver al ser que hacía vibrar todo su ser…

******************flash back****************

-Inuyasha… por favor…-Suplicaba Aome

-No! Y es mi última palabra, Aome-decía Inuyasha dándole la espalda

-Tú no puedes obligarme a regresar, eso es algo que sólo me compete a mí decidir- Dijo entre lágrimas la jovencita

-Otra vez vuelves con tus lloriqueos!

-Estoy en todo mi derecho!- Se defendió Aome

-Tienes razón- Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz sumamente frío- Así como yo estoy en todo mi derecho de echarte de aquí. VETE!!! O ES QUE ACASO NO LOGRAS ENTENDER QUE YA NO TIENES UTILIDAD AQUÍ!!!! CON NARAKU MUERTO, HEMOS RECOLECTADO TODOS LOS FRAGMENTOS DE SHIKON, KOHAKU REGRESÓ A LA VIDA Y LA PERLA DESAPARECIÓ!!!! PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS PERMANECERÁS AQUÍ SI ESTE **NO** ES TU MUNDO!!! VETE YA!!! DESAPARECE POR DONDE VINISTE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!!!

Y dicho esto, Aome sintió un fuerte tirón de su brazo y al siguiente instante ya estaba cayendo dentro del pozo devora-huesos.

Luego sintió un bulto caer sobre su regazo, era su bolsa amarilla, aquella que la había acompañado durante todo el tiempo que le había costado el cumplir su misión: Recolectar los fragmentos y purificar la perla hasta su destrucción. Sólo que ella creyó que al ver completada su misión se sentiría a gusto, pero la sensación que ahora la abordaba era otra.

La embargó la rabia hacia aquel hanyou desconsiderado y tonto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviarla a su época así??!!! Ahora regresaría y lo obligaría a pedirle disculpas…

Pero…

-Qué sucede?- se preguntó Aome para sí- Por qué no puedo cruzar??

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que del otro lado del pozo, un Inuyasha derrotado se postraba de rodillas ante el pozo. Saladas gotas transparentes resbalaban desde sus ojos ambarinos hasta perderse en el frío césped que cubría aquel claro de bosque…

-Creo que es mejor así Aome- decía más para sí mismo- No podía ser egoísta y negarte a tu familia, tu extraño lugar donde usan esas ropas, creo que se llama escola o algo así… rayos!!!

Soy tan estúpido que ni siquiera presto atención a lo que me explicas acerca de tu época!!- Dio un hondo suspiro, secó sus lágrimas con rabia y luego se puso de pie- Pero ya no te oiré jamás, sólo me tendré que conformar con la cruel frialdad de tus recuerdos en mi mente… tus ojos, tu voz… tu fragancia… (Esa era una de las cosas que extrañaría más que nada… aquel aroma que lo envolvía, que lo hacía perder el orgullo de su sangre youkai…) BASTA!!!! Te quiero demasiado como para negarte la felicidad de vivir en tu mundo… con los tuyos… Si no fuera por esa perla de porquería… Si no hubiera desaparecido… Podríamos haber estado juntos… para siempre… Como lo prometiste…

… Pero no había duda… ERA MEJOR ASÍ…

******************Final de flash back****************

Sin duda alguna aún sentía secuelas del dolor tan profundo que sintió al ver que no podía atravesar el pozo… desesperación, llantos, más desesperación… eran cosas infaltables en su vida, aunque con el pasar del tiempo esta carga se fue aliviando, hasta el sol de hoy desaparecía…

-No entiendo, si tanto decías que me necesitabas a tu lado, ¿Por qué me apartaste de ti?- Se cuestionaba Aome para sus adentros…Hasta que algo la interrumpió…

-Aome, si no bajas en este instante llegarás tarde- Gritó la Sra. Higurashi desde la planta baja

-Enseguida voy mamá- dijo Aome – _Es cierto, hoy al fin me gradúo, y no voy a permitir que tu recuerdo empañe mi felicidad, no ahora… no hoy, y a partir de ahora, nunca más…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Listo!!!**

**Les confieso algo, en realidad esto se desvió un poquitín del borrador que escribí hace unos días durante una clase, pero creo que me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba!!!!**

**Gracias por leer y si quieres sugerir algo para esta humilde servidora… pincha el botoncito de aquí abajo y colabora con esta noble causa!!!**

_Un adelanto, voy a escribir en el próximo capítulo qué hizo nuestro hanyou favorito esos tres años sin la miko… Opiniones???? Sugerencias???? Espero sus reviews!!!_


	2. Tu Ausencia

**Holas!**

**Heme aquí, esta vez escribiendo en lugar de bajar a comer… Creo que el vicio puede más que el hambre …n.n**

**Les advierto, en este capítulo se observarán cambios drásticos de humor… (Nu mi guta hacé llodad tanto a mi pubecitu di Inu… T.T)**

**Lean y opinen!!! **

**Ready, Set, Go! (NO, no , no pensaba en los Tokio, no…o sí??, n.n )**

**Pdt:Lo que está en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes… **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Inuyasha!!!- se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos- Oye, Inuyasha! Dónde estás?

Aquel joven hanyou había permanecido durante toda esa noche lluviosa tirado en el pasto, frente a aquel pozo que se la había arrebatado…

Todavía corrían lágrimas por su rostro, hasta podría decirse que habían marcado surcos por desde sus ojos hasta el suelo empapado por gruesas gotas de lluvia… parecía que hasta la misma tierra compartía su dolor… jamás volvería a verla… pero tal vez sacrificar su felicidad junto a ella le permitiría ser feliz a Aome del otro lado del pozo…

Aunque tardaría demasiado en asimilarlo, debía enfrentarse a una vida sin ella… a una vida sin Aome…

-Inuyasha! Al fin te encontramos!-gritó Shippo emocionado

-Vimos que te habías marchado con la Srta. Aome, muy temprano en la mañana pero…-el monje cayó en cuenta de cómo se encontraban las cosas…- y la Srta. Aome???

-Inuyasha, dime que no hiciste lo que creo porque yo te…- lo amenazó Sango, pero se vio interrumpida por el propio hanyou.

-No tengo intensiones de escuchar sus amenazas, aunque me mates Sango, no haremos que Aome vuelva… ella se fue… y para siempre- sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir esto.

-Què???? Aome no regresará nunca???- se horrorizó Shippo

-Sí, Shippo, pero las cosas debían ser así… ella…-el semi-demonio suspiró con suma tristeza- esta no es su época…será muy feliz allá…además…ya no la necesitábamos…

-Crees que somos tontos, Inuyasha?- le dijo Sango con el semblante más serio que habría podido mostrar jamás- Aunque sea por una sola vez en tu vida sé sincero contigo mismo… Aome era más que una simple necesidad para ti… por qué tratas de engañarnos, y aún peor, por qué no aceptas que te duele...

Inuyasha sólo la observó. Ver a los que consideraba su verdaderos amigos parados allí, con él, bajo la lluvia recordándole lo mucho que estaba sufriendo porque Su Aome ya no estaba, le hizo sentir peor.

-Ustedes no son quién para cuestinarme- les gritó a tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba un gran salto para alejarse de allí-déjenme solo.

-Inuayasha!!!- gritó Shippo… pero Sango lo interrumpió

-No Shippo, deja que se marche…necesita aclarar su mente… el regresará, estoy segura…

Y con esa cruel lluvia, Inuyasha fue a un lugar muy apartado para, tal como dijo Sango, aclarar su mente.

-No Sango, en realidad no es que no acepte que me duele… es sólo que…quería vivir junto a ella… ver su mirada me hacía sentir tranquilidad, paz…y su sonrisa hacía que yo compartiera su felicidad…me divertía mucho cuando ella estaba a mi lado…pero ahora…

Cayó al suelo con sus ojos vidriosos nuevamente y desesperado golpeó con su puño el frío suelo… estaba mostrando la peor debilidad humana: el sentimentalismo.

-Aome, me enseñaste a llorar por otras personas… y creíste en mí… no quería separarme de ti…-de repente pensó:

_**Ya es suficiente!!! los hombres no lloramos… Aome , sólo yo conoceré la culpa que llevo a cuestas…nadie más tiene que reprocharme mis errores…además creo que de esta forma compensaré todo lo que yo te hice sufrir a ti…Perdóname…**_

Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó. No había reparado en que el sol ya estaba brindando sus primeros rayos.

-Desde hoy, a partir de hoy debo sobrellevar tu ausencia… debo acostumbrarme a mi vida sin ti…

Al regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que realmente había pasado en el pozo, pues así se ahorrarían disgustos…

-_Silencio Incómodo…miradas van…miradas vienen…_

_-_Por cierto, Sango- empezó el Miroku, para… romper el hielo-recuerdas aquella promesa que me hiciste un día?

-De qué habla su excelencia?- dijo Sango, aunque se sintió nerviosismo y un ligero tono rosa invadió sus mejillas

-Pues lo que Miroku quiere saber es que si todavía está en pie la promesa de que le darías un hijo si Naraku era derrotado-intervino inocentemente Shippo- no es así, Miroku?

Inuyasha simplemente movió de manera ligera sus orejitas (XD), signo que representaba que la conversación se había tornado más interesante…Mientras que la anciana Kaede no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar de observar el guiso y escuchar atentamente lo que se avecinaba…

-Eh, pues…-Sango no sabía qué decir en ese instante, sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo por el tono casi escarlata del que se vio invadido su rostro al escuchar tal cosa

-Anda Sango, dale tu respuesta a Miroku- le dijo la anciana Kaede- no lo hagas esperar más tiempo del que ya ha pasado pensando en si aceptarías o no su proposición

-Ella no va a aceptar así como así lo que tú le propones - intervino al fin Inuyasha, aunque su voz sonaba extraña, como si hubiera pescado un fuerte resfriado-es una mujer humana, y como tal, primero debiste haberle pedido que contrajera nupcias contigo, Miroku.

-O-O

-0.0

-O.O

-o.o

-Qué sucede? Por qué me miran de esa manera?- decía Inuyasha dándole la espalda al grupo, ocultando así el rubor en su rostro.

-Vaya, pocas son las ocasiones en las que el perro dice cosas coherentes-dijo Shippo

-Qué te pasa enano del d…-dijo Inuyasha mientras se alistaba para golpear a alguien pero, para suerte de nuestro pequeño amigo el zorrito… Miroku los interrumpió

-Si es así, entonces…-Se acercó peligrosamente a Sango- Sango, aceptarías ser la esposa de este humilde e inocente monje viajero?- le dijo tomando sus manos

-keh!- se escuchó desde el fondo de la cabaña, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención

Sango estaba perpleja-…Ummm…S…Si-dijo con su cara roja

-Estupendo-dijo la anciana Kaede

-Urra! Al fin Miroku y Sango estarán juntos… para siempre…

OH, OH Otra vez… no, no, no debía sentirse triste otra vez… no ahora que el monje y Sango por fin se decidían a casarse… aquel no era el momento de recordar la ausencia de Aome… lo haría, tal vez cuando todos durmieran…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La anciana Kaede invitó a que se quedaran en la aldea a Miroku y Sango luego de casarse, e iclusive dijo que ayudaría con los preparativos, ellos aceptaron; la pareja preguntó a Shippo si acaso quería venir a vivir con ellos, y el zorrito aceptó gustoso.

También le preguntaron a Inuyasha, a lo que éste simplemente contestó con un –Keh- respuesta afirmativa…(XD, quién como mi Inu…)

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos, a excepción de Inuyasha… tres años transcurrieron pacífica y alegremente…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Inuyasha- se escuchó una voz lejana- Estás preparado?

-Pero que pregunta es esa, monje?- Se escuchó al joven hanyou preguntar con aire engreído- Tira esos pergaminos de una buena vez!!!

Al instante se escuchó un estruendo colosal, y luego se vio cómo la figura de una zorra gigantesca emergía de una casa. Era un espíritu maligno.

-No imaginé que sería de este tamaño-dijo un monje con asombro

-No digas estupideces, Miroku- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar donde la bestia había aterrizado y con un brillo en sus ojos dio el primer paso para encararlo.

-GARRAS DE ACERO!!!- gritó y de inmediato se abalanzó contra aquella bestia, pero su ataque no obtuvo ningún resultado satisfactorio.

-Excelente! Parece que nos divertiremos mucho en esta batalla- dijo aquel orgulloso hanyou- aunque lamento decirte que yo te derrotaré.

Y dicho esto aquel hombre mitad bestia desenvainó su espada: Tessaiga, y se dispuso a contraatacar.

-Viento Cortante!!!!- gritó el hanyou y de inmediato se vio una explosión enorme que embistió a aquel espíritu maligno, que sin más, se desvaneció debido al cruel ataque recibido por aquella espada tan poderosa.

-Vaya, creí que esto duraría más- dijo Inuyasha, cual si fuera un niño refunfuñando

-Tranquilo amigo Inuyasha- lo consolaba Miroku-ya encontraremos algo mucho más acorde a tus exigencias

-Oh, gracias por salvarnos de esa terrible desgracia- decía el dueño de la casa recién purificada- aquí está su paga, 3 sacos de arroz y telas muy finas

-Gracias, fue un placer el haberles ayudado-dijo Miroku mientras tomaba la paga- espero no vuelva a tener inconvenientes

-Gracias su excelencia- dijo el aldeano- paz y bien

En ese momento Miroku recordó que su tercer hijo estaba por nacer…

-Inuyasha, debemos irnos… Sango…

-Todo saldrá bien Miroku, ella es muy fuerte, además se encuentra con la anciana Kaede- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaban hacia su aldea.

-Gracias Inuyasha, estos tres años han hecho que cambies de una manera extraordinaria… aunque no entiendo muy bien la razón…

Miroku , sin querer queriendo, había abierto viejas heridas… aunque en realidad nunca sanaron…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Listo!!!**

**Q tal???**

**Déjenme ver…mmmm…. Ah, sí agradecimientos y respuestas a reviews (en orden cronológico u.u):**

**Natsuki Hikari: **Este capi me salió más larguito, espero que te haya gustado… en lo personal, me divierte mucho escribir acerca de este anime… n.n Ah, y gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos…

**Inukag22: **Espero haber llenado tus expectativas, al menos en un 30% (Inu sufre… pero como yo casi me pongo a llorar con él, pensé que aliviaría mi pena escribiendo una capsulita de entretenimiento…)

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por poner interés en mi primer fic de Inu… espero te haya gustado este capi…

**Tenyoukai: **Quiero hacerlo un poco largo, así que en el próximo capi veremos lo que hizo Aome… aunque gracias por tu sugerencia, de veras!!

**Vanne Chan: **Gracias por haberme agregado como autor favorito y a mi historia también… eso me motiva a querer actualizar más rápido, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado…

**Este fue el personal que dejó su granito de arena para hacerme subir el capi más rápido… Gracias, de veras, espero sigan disfrutando del fic…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… que no tengo idea de lo que pasará…^-^…Bueno, obvio es sobre Aome pero… habrá alguna "Conexión Escondida" por ahí… poz no sabo…**

**Pdt2: No es por seguirlos cansando con la lectura, pero también tengo dos historias de Dragon Ball, aunque esas son algo antiguas… si les interesa, pasen a leerlas… una es "Regalo de Graduación" y la otra "Vegeta, papá primerizo"… espero verlas allí…**

**Q diosito los bendiga…**


	3. Conexión a través del tiempo

**Cómo les ha ido???????**

**Obvio, no les voy a preguntar si me han extrañado o no, porque, sinceramente, quién puede extrañar a una autora obsesionada que actualiza cada tres o cuatro días, por el simple hecho de no poder parar de escribir???? XD….**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi… en verdad lo escribí durante mis clases del lunes, fue súper rápido y con mucha inspiración (aunque ustedes dirán, quién se puede inspirar en el cole??? O.o) Así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado….aunque sé que está más largo que los dos anteriores…**

**Ya sé que los harta tanto preámbulo, pero es que no me para la lengua!!!! A leer!!!!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mientras tanto, en la época actual, Aome se encontraba en su escuela, ultimando detalles para la celebración de la graduación de su grupo, que tendría lugar esa noche.

Todos, tanto maestros como estudiantes iban de un lado a otro, con sus rostros cansados, sí, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos… ellos **SÍ ** eran felices allí… Pero ella…

-Aome, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ayumi observándola fijamente a los ojos

-Sí Aome, te ves muy triste, qué sucede?-dijo Yuka con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Seguro es por aquel imprudente, insensible y violento de tu ex, verdad?- preguntó un poco enojada Eri- No debes volver a pensar en él nunca.

-Es cierto, tú no debes dejar que ese tonto juegue con tus sentimientos…. Pero cómo se atreve a decir que ya no eras útil para él, acaso te consideraba un objeto?-Se molestó mucho Yuka

-No, chicas, ya déjenlo, en serio no me pasa nada con él- dijo Aome sin poder ya ocultar su tristeza

-No, sí te pasa algo, ya te habías recuperado y ahora vuelves a pensar en él- dijo Ayumi- Ya supéralo por completo, si te dijo todas esas cosas es porque él nunca te quiso, jamás le importaste tanto como te lo hizo creer

-Ayumi tiene razón Aome- intervino Eri- él no merece siquiera que recuerdes su nombre, debes olvidarlo y entender que nunca significaste nada imprescindible para él.

De veras Inuyasha jamás la había querido tanto como o demostraba con sus acciones?

Tal vez sólo se interesaba en ella porque podía ver los fragmentos de la Shikon-no-Tama?

Jamás podría escuchar las razones que tuvo el hanyou para decirle todas esas cosas?

Todas esas preguntas internas, más las expresiones de sus amigas le martillaban la cabeza, y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar, e ir a refugiarse al lugar donde nunca había vuelto a sonar este tema: el Templo Higurashi

No, ella no podía superarlo, por más que sus amigas hayan insistido en que debía olvidarlo, e inclusive le sugirieron que tuviera un par de citas con Hoyou, ella jamás olvidaría a su hanyou favorito, no después de lo que le dijo su madre cuando Aome regresó del Sengoku tres años atrás…

******************************* Flashback*************************************

**-**Qué pasa?- s preguntaba a sí misma la miko al ver que el pozo no la dejaba cruzar-Por qué no puedo volver?... Debo volver!!!!..... Necesito Volver!!!!! ….QUIERO VOLVER!!!! POR FAVOR, DÉJAME PASAR!!!!

Aome lloraba desconsoladamente mientras caía de rodillas en el fondo del pozo, como presintiendo lo peor…

-Inuyasha…tu….bloqueaste el pozo,verdad?-decía, o más bien balbuceaba la joven- De verdad no quieres que volvamos a estar juntos???... En serio sólo me utilizaste…???

-No Aome- una voz muy familiar para ella sonó desde el borde del pozo

-Mamá???- preguntó Aome tallándose los ojos para ver mejor la figura que se dibujaba sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, hija- dijo Naomi Higurashi mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la de su hija- Te ayudaré

Una vez que Aome logró salir del pozo no pudo contener las lágrimas y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre

-Mamá, Inuyasha ha sellado el pozo…él no quiere volver a verme jamás…nunca me quiso como yo a él…-sollozaba la muchacha refugiada en su madre.

-Te equivocas…-empezó la Sra. Higurashi, haciendo que Aome se separara de su cuello y la mirara a los ojos- Tal vez no creas lo que yo te diré, pero estoy más que segura de que él, jamás, y óyelo bien, jamás, sellaría el pozo para no volver a verte. Sus ojos lo delatan. Quizá tu no lo hayas notado, tal vez porque Inuyasha no quería que sospecharas algo, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con él aquí en casa, al principio su mirada reflejaba tristeza y recelo, pero con el pasar del tiempo su mirada se suavizó mucho, hasta el punto de mostrar dulzura y sólo cuando te miraba a ti su mirada transmitía…

-Es cierto todo lo que me has dicho, mamá?- preguntó Aome con sus ojos fijos en los de su madre.

-Pero si la prueba de que tú eras en verdad valiosa para él está en las molestias que se tomaba en venir a verte esta época… su mirada transmitía ansiedad y desesperación, pero eso desaparecía y una luz invadía sus ojos cuando volvía a verte- le dijo su madre con un aire que pudo sonar un poco nostálgico- Te extrañaba aunque, como tú misma lo decías, él lo negara

Aome permaneció en silencio, procesando la información que le brindaba su madre. Era cierto, Inuyasha no la odiaba, ni tampoco la usaba, de verdad…. Inuyasha quería que ella permaneciera a su lado… pero, por qué su repentino comportamiento? Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas?

-Aome, no sé que habrá sucedido entre ustedes dos allá como para que tú creas que Inuyasha bloqueó el pozo, pero lo que sí quiero que entiendas es que amores como el suyo superarán cualquier obstáculo, y sólo lo lograrán si escuchan lo que su corazón les dicte- dijo la madre de la miko, y sin más la dejó sola en la pagoda.

*********************************Final Flashback*********************************

Gruesas lágrimas saladas resbalaron por el rostro de Aome al recordar ese acontecimiento… era por eso que no lo olvidaba… su corazón le decía que no debía olvidarlo!!!! Y recién hasta ahora lo descubría, por el simple hecho de siempre ir por ahí llorando…

Subió corriendo las escaleras que conducían al Templo y mientras corría, algo la hizo detenerse… su mirada quedó clavada en aquel árbol: el Goshimboku, donde había comenzado todo.

Una fuerza inexplicable condujo sus pasos hasta ese árbol y cuando estuvo frente a él sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas…

-Aquí… Inuyasha…. Este fue el lugar donde cruzamos nuestras vidas…- dijo Aome con su mirada como perdida…

Del otro lado del pozo, en el Sengoku, se encontraba un hanyou de vestimenta roja saltando de rama en rama, como escapando de algo.

-Uf- soltó un bufido- al fin me he escapado de esas gemelas- dijo Inuyasha mientras se sobaba sus lindas orejitas un poco enrojecidas- pensé que no me soltarían nunca…

Por azares del destino, fue a dar un árbol inmenso, cuya presencia daba brindaba paz y se respiraba un aire extremadamente "purificado". Inuyasha aspiró aquel aire con sus ojos cerrados, como si quisiera formar parte del viento que soplaba… pero de inmediato sus ojso se abrieron como platos cuando entre los aromas que se mezclaban en el bosque, tuvo la impresión de percibir uno inconfundible…

Inhaló nuevamente, como si no hubiera dado crédito a lo que percibió anteriormente, per esta vez aquella fragancia floral tan anhelado por él se intensificó…

-Aome- dijo en un susurro mientras sentía la necesidad de tener contacto con la corteza de aquel árbol, ese árbol donde estaba grabada la marca del sello que lo mantuvo dormido allí durante cerca de 50 años… pero después de todo, ese sello le había hecho conocer a la que lo cambiaría para siempre… su querida Aome

-Aome- volvió a mencionar su nombre, aunque esta vez fue más sonoro y en una distancia menor del árbol…

Dos cosas: O estaba perdiendo el juicio por soledad, o simplemente la sal de tanta lágrima derramada le estaba afectando el cerebro. Le pareció, durante un momento, escuchar su nombre en un susurro que trajo consigo el viento, pero en la voz del ser que necesitaba volver a ver…

-Cielos, debo dejar de llorar o perderé completamente el juicio- dijo para sus adentros. Cuando se disponía a secar sus lágrimas, escuchó por segunda ocasión su nombre en la voz de él, aunque estaba lo sintió más cerca…

-Inuyasha- suspiró y se vio en la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos- siento… siento como si estuviese junto a mí…

-SU aroma- decía desesperado el hanyou- Su aroma se intensifica… es… es com si ella volviese junto a mí…- dijo y sintió como sus párpados se ponían pesados y se iban cerrando poco a poco…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-Aome???- preguntó mientras percibía a aquella miko muy cerca de allí. Cuando su vista se aclaró pudo reconocerla al instante… Su Aome estaba parada frete a él…- pero… qué… _

_El hanyou no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio rodeado por los brazos de aquella miko. Tal vez se veía un poco diferente, con razón pues tres años es mucho tiempo, pero aún conservaba esa mirada tan dulce y su aroma era…. Su aroma lo hacía creer que sólo existían ellos dos y nada más… Se sentía feliz… al fin la volvía a tener entre sus brazos, luego de tres años sin verse…aquel abrazo transmitía todo…felicidad…calidez…AMOR....tanto que el hanyou no pudo resistirse y la aferró hacia él, posesivo, como si no quisiera separarse de ella jamás…_

_Aome, al verse abrazada por Inuyasha rompió el silencio_

_-Inuyasha, creí…creí que no querías volver a verme- dijo con una voz que denotaba tristeza_

_-Aome.. yo…no…_

_Inuyasha se sentía tonto. No podía articular una frase coherente, sus sentidos no estaban trabajando como debían… y todo debido a la presencia de aquella joven aferrada a su cuerpo._

_Separó sus cuerpos sólo un poco, para poder ver el rostro perfecto de la miko._

_-Aome, yo quiero que tú seas feliz… y pensé que si te quedabas aquí, tarde o temprano te ibas a fastidiar y desearías regresar porque no te dábamos la felicidad que te merecías…-dijo el joven hanyou mirándola fijamente a los ojos… esas dos orbes chocolate que brillaban con intensidad…_

_-Pues debiste haberte enterado de que yo ya era feliz aquí desde que llegué… fui feliz con todos nuestros amigos… y fui feliz quedándome a tu lado porque tú permitiste que lo hiciera… en esa ocasión te dije que estar junto a ti era mi felicidad...Pero eso ya no me importa-dijo la miko y volvió a abrazarlo aún más fuerte- sólo quiero que te enteres que esta es la felicidad que quiero poseer… estar contigo hasta que mis días se agoten…_

_Era el momento perfecto, pero algo hizo que aquella conexión se rompiera y volvieran violentamente a la realidad… _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la pagoda donde se encontraba el pozo devora huesos de la época actual.

Aome de repente despertó de aquel trance en el que había estado sumergida. Observó todo a su alrededor, confundida todavía por lo que acababa de pasar, pero al escuchar aquel estruendo, no dudó ni un segundo en acudir al pozo.

La oven miko entró sin miramientos a aquella pagoda y observó sorprendida, como emanaba desde el pozo nuevamente aquel resplandor que le indicaba que llegaría pronto al Sengoku. Sintió como si su mundo, frío y parado volviera a girar y una nueva vida la invadiera. Sin decir más que una palabra, o mejor dicho, un nombre, saltó por el pozo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con él. Y algo le decía que tendría suerte.

Por su parte, Inuyasha abrió sus ojos violentamente, al no percibirá el aroma que lo mantenía soñando y aunque todavía se encontraba aturdido por lo que acababa de vivir, sintió que algo le decía que fuera al pozo devora huesos, tal vez hoy sí tendría éxito…

Al llegar al pozo se detuvo y, sin darle crédito a sus ojos se acercó más hasta llegar al borde de madera y ,al notar que aquel resplandor volvía nuevamente a brillar, una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo; pero después de varios minutos aquel resplandor se iba atenuando, pero otra cosa se intensificaba…

-Su aroma…AOME!!!- exclamó el joven exasperado y sin decir nada más extendió su mano dentro del pozo, para luego enlazarse con una mano más pequeña y delicada.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**Y bien??????**

**Qué tal????**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y les confieso que este es mi capítulo preferido… aunque el que sigue no está nada mal… XD**

**A los que siguen este fic les quería hacer una encuesta… debería o no debería poner alguna escena lemon en el siguiente capítulo????, que por cierto, se llamará "Reencuentro" **

**Estoy preparándome psicológicamente para escribirlo porque sería el primer lemon que haré, así que como yo escribo para ustedes… espero sus reviews con la respuesta a esta pregunta, recuerden que ustedes son los que harán que mi fic sea más interesante… Hasta no tener una buena cantidad de gente a favor o en contra de poner lemon en el siguiente capi, no voy a actualizar, obviamente, así que a pensar y dejar reviews rápido!!**


	4. Reencuentro y mordidas

**Wooolasssss!!!!**

**Heme aquí..Luego de (mmmm…) casi un mes de haberme dado las merecidas vagaciones…. He vuelto!!**

**Sé que había hecho una encuesta por lo del Lemon pero gracias a mi ingenio, resolví mejor hacer un One-Shot lemon, así el que quiere lo lee, y el que no…pos me da igual…XD…**

**Otra cosa, este capi me quedó un poco raro( es que lo escribí con tinta azul…esa no me cuadra definitivamente, eh…) Pero wenu, sin más… lean…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Su aroma…AOME!!!- exclamó el joven exasperado y sin decir nada más extendió su mano dentro del pozo, para luego enlazarse con una mano más pequeña y delicada._

Aome se aferró con fuerza a la mano que sujetaba la suya y de un salto terminó pisando el pasto junto al joven que la había ayudado.

Aquellas dos almas separadas encontraron sus miradas, como queriendo ahogarse en los ojos de su compañero.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, Inuyasha- dijo Aome

El joven sólo permaneció en silencio y desvió su mirada al suelo cubierto de un césped que se tornaba en un dorado brillante, reflejando el caer de la tarde…

-Te dije hace unos instantes que ya no me importaba nada de lo que pasó anteriormente, sólo quiero hacerte comprender que he regresado, y esta vez será para siempre…no pienso volver a separarme de ti…ya no…

Inuyasha tiró de la mano de Aome y la abrazó… Era esa la única manera en la que le podía expresar todo lo que sentía…el dolor de aquellos tres largos años sin ella, que ahora se veía opacado por la felicidad que lo llenaba al saberse junto a ella…

-Aome…es cierto… Es cierto que quieres ser feliz a mi lado?- le susurró al oído

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La mirada ambarina de aquel joven mitad bestia brillaba como el sol más abrazador que ella haya visto jamás… Esa mirada le daba a entender que no sólo había cambiado físicamente… Inuyasha había madurado…

-Te lo repito, Inuyasha, a tu lado siempre fui feliz… Tal vez en los momentos en los que te marchabas al escuchar algo acerca de Kikyo me sentía morir, pero eso sólo me mizo caer en cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti… Yo siempre quise brindarte mi amor… aunque supiera que jamás me corresponderías de la forma que hubiera querido…

Los ojos de Aome e llenaron de lágrimas, y no tuvo más remedio que volver a econder su rostro en el hombro del hanyou. Éste, al sentir su hombro húmedo, la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos con gesto de enfado.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE!! NO ME AGRADA EN LO ABSOLUTO QUE PIENSES DE ESA MANERA!!- dijo enérgico- ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE CREAS QUE TÚ NO SIGNIFICAS ALGO PARA MI!!ACASO ERES TAN DESPISTADA QUE NO TE HABÍAS PERCATADO DE QUE ERES LO MÁS VALIOSO QUE POSEO?? EH??

TAL VEZ NO LO SEPAS PERO ESTOS TRES AÑOS FUERON UN VERDADERO INFIERNO!!

ME CULPABA SIEMPRE DE QUE TÚ NO ESTUVIERAS CON NOSOTROS… Y TODO POR MIS INSEGURIDADES, MIS MIEDOS…Venía al pozo cada tres días con la esperanza de verte salir de allí con tu bulto amarillo y dispuesta a gritarme los mil "siéntate" que me merecía por haberte echado de aquí, pero eso jamás sucedió… y ahora que te tengo a mi lado…empiezas a decir tonterías!!!

De veras te cuesta entender que enviarte a tu época aquel día fue lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho?? Acaso no entiendes que…

El hanyou no pudo completar la frase porque Aome se abalanzó hacia él y le rodeó en un abrazo tierno y caluroso…de esos que únicamente ella le daba… Inuyasha le correspondió.

Inuyasha, todo lo que me acabas de decir es cierto??- preguntaba la joven miko entre sollozos

-O.o… Keh, no preguntes tonterías…Me gusta verte callada…- dijo el hanyou ruborizado

-Inuyasha…gracias…-dijo Aome mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su querido Inu.

-Por qué me das las gracias??- preguntó confuso

-Por darme un espacio en tu corazón...-le dijo Aome

Ambos se miraron fijamente… y sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban. Sin separarse de ella, y casi rozando sus labios Inuyasha preguntó:

-Aome, de verdad quieres compartir tu vida conmigo??

-No tengo otra opción… - le dijo la miko

-Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo…

Y al fin ambos sellaron aquella promesa disfrazada de charla con un beso reprimido por tres años y más.

Era increíble. Sentir sus labios buscar el calor de los del otro… aquel vacío maravilloso en el estómago… la electricidad recorriendo todo tu cuerpo… La descripción de "mariposas en la panza" no llena ni la mitad de la descripción de lo que ambos sentían…Era algo tan agradable… Hasta que…

-AUCH!- se quejó Aome mientras ponía fin a aquel momento en el paraíso…-Inuyasha me mordiste!!- dijo llevando su mano a un costado de su boca.

-Lo siento. De veras… no fue mi intención hacerte daño, en serio…yo…

Aome posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Inuyasha y le dijo:

-Cálmate… si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado debo acostumbrarme a esto, no lo crees?

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar buscando ocultar su rubor…

-No pasará muy seguido… mi objetivo es no dejar que nadie te lastime…empezando por mi mismo…

-Descuida…yo sé que tú jamás me dañarías…además, esto no es nada, de verdad…- le decía Aome tomando la mano de Inuyasha- Oye, tú crees que el pozo funcione??- le dijo mientras dirigía su atención hacia aquel lugar.

-No tengo la menor idea… por qué lo preguntas? Quieres volver a tu época sólo porque te…

-No seas tonto no es eso…Es…no importa… Intentémoslo juntos, si?- le dijo Aome y, tomados de la mano, saltaron al pozo que los llevaría 500 años al futuro…

Inuayasha salió primero y la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a salir…

-Oye Aome. Para qué querías venir a tu época, eh??- le preguntó curioso el hanyou…

-Sucede que hoy es mi graduación- le dijo Aome

-Y qué es graduación??-volvió a preguntar Inu con una cara llena de confusión…

-Pues…. Es… olvídalo…ya lo verás luego- le dijo y lo arrastró hacia la casa.

-Mamá, Mamá!!! Dónde estás?!- decía Aome mientras caminaba por toda la casa arrastrando al pobre de Inuyasha.

-Oh, hija!! Volviste!!- le dijo la Sra. Higurashi mientras la abrazaba- y ve que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes… me alegra mucho pues ya nos hacías falta Inuyasha…

-Keh- giró la cabeza para ocultar su rubor

-Aome, cariño, qué vamos a hacer?? Todavía estamos a tiempo de llegar a la ceremonia…si nos damos prisa

-Por supuesto que iré…pero Inuyasha nos acompañará- sentenció la joven- No es cierto Inu?

-Keh- se ruborizó aún más- no entiendo donde quieres llevarme, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que no salir de aquí…

-De acuerdo..manos a la obra!!! Ah, por cierto, mamá… tienes algo de ropa para Inuyasha… es que si va así… pues…- dijo Aome imaginándose las caras de sus amigas al verlo…

-Por eso no te preocupes, hija, yo me encargo…ahora ve a cambiarte- le dijo la Sra. Higurashi- y tú Inuyasha sígueme por favor.

-Aome, espera…no entiendo… por qué debo cambiar mis ropas?? Qué hay de malo en ellas??- preguntó Inuyasha

-Nada simplemente no será apropiado para el lugar y la ocasión- le dijo la joven miko encogiéndose de hombros- y ahora, pórtate bien y haz lo que mamá te diga, de acuerdo?

-Como tú digas- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mamá por cierto, en dónde están Souta y el abuelo??- preguntó Aome

-Ah, pues Souta salió con Hitomi y el abuelo fue a visitar a un amigo suyo que está enfermo- explicó la Sra. HIgurashi

-Entiendo…mmm…será mejor darnos prisa… - dijo mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras…

-Vamos Inuyasha, debes cambiarte… -le dijo la Sra. Higurashi

-Claro- contestó él

Cuando se encontraban en la habitación de la Sra. Higurashi, ella preguntó:

-Te llevarás a Aome, verdad?

Inuyasha permaneció callado.

-Descuida, no me opondré a que ustedes sean felices juntos, pero sí quisiera que vengan a visitarnos seguido, de acuerdo?

-No tiene de qué preocuparse señora, Aome vendrá a verla seguido

-Qué gusto me da oír eso!... – dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Bien…y ahora a buscar trajes!!!

-Listo, es este!- dijo como si hubiera encontrado un fragmento de Shikon- Este es el traje de bodas del padre de Aome

-Yo… yo no pienso ponerme eso… se ve muy incómodo… -decía Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del smokin.

-Vamos Inuyasha, sólo es durante unos momentos…. Hazlo por Aome

(_**Pensamiento de Iuyasha: **__Eso es un golpe bajo!!)_

_-_De acuerdo… pero sólo por Aome- dijo mientras tomaba el traje.

-Bien, ahora te indicaré dónde y cómo va cada cosa…

Mientras tanro, Aome terminaba de tomar su baño. Entró a su habitación y observó su vestido y lo que llevaría puesto esa noche.

-Q hermoso!!- exclamó y empezó a arreglarse.

En cambio, Inu a estaba casi listo, sólo le faltaba la corbata, que Aome arreglaría (consejo de la Sra. Higurashi) además (_**esa cosa quiere asesinarme…si me la coloco en el cuello me asfixia)**_

Se lo veía encantador: traía un smokin negro, y su cabello iba cogido en una coleta baja y elegante y sus orejas iban cubiertas por un llamativo sombrero

Al verse casi listo, decidió que sería mejor bajar para esperar a Aome. El hanyou bajaba las escaleras, cuando se cruzó con Souta.

-Oh, amigo con orejas de perro, volviste!!- decía Souta muy contento- …O.O… Q pasó contigo?? Por qué luces como los hombres de esta época?

-Eh, pues…ay niño… esto es un simple disfraz para que parezca que vivo en este mundo…

-Sabes pensamos que no te veríamos nunca, pero imagino que volviste por mi hermana. Ella estuvo muy triste y sufrió mucho…se sentaba en el pozo a llorar, y le dolía su corazón pues creía que tú nunca la quisiste…

Inuyasha se disponía a hbalra, pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo de la impesión…

Aome bajaba por las escaleras, y a criterio de Inyasha… se veía preciosa.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino con apliques color palta que formaba una flor en su talle y su cabello iba suelto pero adornado con binchas en forma de pétalos.

Pero Inuyasha no fue el único baboso allí, Aome también se gozó mucho al ver vestido así a Inuyasha.

-Veo que la ropa de esta época te sienta muy bien, Inu- le dijo en son de broma- Pero qué puedes decirme…Cómo luzco??

-(_**Que cómo luce?? Acaso no se h visto en un espejo?? Está perfecta…)**_

Tenía ganas de besarla e ese momento, pero como Souta estaba presente , se limitó a decir: -Luces muy bien

-Bien, el abuelo a…-empezaba la Sra. Higurashi pero reparó en Inuyasha parado frente a ella-Wou, Inuyasha, te ves bien

-Basta!!!- dijo el hanyou mientras se ruborizaba

-Como les decía, el abuelo llamó y dijo que nos alcanzaría en la escuela…démonos prisa!!- decía la Sra Higurashi

-En un momento salimos!!- gritó Aome a su madre y a su hermano que ya habían dejado la casa.-Inuyasha, deja que te arregle la corbata…

-Ah, claro…- dijo mientras se la daba a Aome- por cierto, esa ropa que llevas puesta te sienta muy bien…

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Inu- le decía mientras apretaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Keh-

-Listo, ya está…podemos irnos- dijo Aome pero Inuyasha la detuvo- qué sucede?

-Debo hacerlo, lo siento- le dijo el hanyou y la besó sorpresivamente. Poco a poco Aome se dejó llevar y respondió al beso…

Cuando se hubieron separado por falta de oxígeno, Inuyasha le susurró al oído:

-Esta vez no te mordí…

Aome sólo sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la graduación…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHallo!**

**WEnu, les cuento que terminé de tipear este capi a las 23:49 del 13/09/09… Lo modifiqué un poco del borrador, pero….igual, ahí me dicen si les gustó o no…en lo personal me encantó lo de la mordida… me sonó a Twilight…XD **

**Espero, como siempre, sus reviews, y creo que como esta semana tengo libre y volvió la musa de la inspiración de las vacaciones pagadas, podré terminar el siguientecapi…**

**Cuidense y que sueñen con todo menos con Inuyasha … Sólo yo puedo soñar con él… n_n**

**Sayo!! **


	5. Promesas de Medianoche

_**Qué tal???**_

_**Espero que no me linchen por haberme perdido nuevamente más de un mes…aunque si conocieran a fondo mi vida llena de estrés y con tan sólo 16 años…de veras me comprenderían…¬¬…En fin, regresé, y para compensar mi deuda, pos ahí les dejo un capi más o menos larguito…(no me doy haciendo capis extensos)…xD!!!**_

_**Por cierto, este capi está re-subido debido que mi licencia de Office había caducado tuve que escribir en Microsoft Works… no se los recomiendo…es un relajo, y algunas frases se perdieron y no se entendía muy bien. Además aproveché y le hice uno que otro retoque. Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Nos vemos en los comentarios!**_

_**Capítulo 5: Promesas de Medianoche**_

-Awwwww…. estoy demasiado cansada!!!-dijo Aome mientras se tiraba a su cama pesadamente

-Por lo visto no soy el único hastiado-dijo el hanyou quitándose la estorbosa corbata

Aome rió bajito, pero para Inuyasha y su agudo oído, NADA podía ser "bajito"

-Qué te causa tanta gracia, eh?-preguntó el joven

La chica se incorporó y caminó hacia Inuyasha hasta que escasos centímetros separaran sus cuerpos.

-Me río porque me siento feliz. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas hecho hoy tantas cosas por mí, que el verte deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata me recordó los sacrificios que se hacen por otras personas-le explicó de manera calmada

-Pues déjame decirte que lo que hoy hice no se volverá a repetir-le dijo de manera desafiante-el lugar al que fuimos estaba repleto de cosas y personas muy extrañas, mira que andar tú con una túnica.

-Ah, claro, pero igual te quedaste conmigo hasta el final- le dijo acariciando su mejilla-eso fue una muestra de que de verdad te importo.

Inuyasha la envolvió en un abrazo y, como de costumbre, le susurró al oído:"Eres lo más valioso que le vida me entregó, jamás dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti".

Aome correspondió al abrazo y se dejó llevar por la calidez que le ofrecían esos fuertes brazos

-Ahora-interrumpió olímpicamente el hanyou-debo ir a cambiarme, estas cosas me están molestando demasiado

-Claro, ve-le dijo Aome separándose y, luego de darle un corto beso, el joven salió de la habitación.

Aome, por su parte, se duchó rápidamente, se colocó el pijama y se tumbó en su cama. Al poco tiempo ya había caído en manos de Morfeo.

Cuando Inuyasha entró a la habitación de Aome, la encontró profundamente dormida. Era tan hermosa vista de esa manera, que Inuyasha comenzó a pensar en los cambios que había sufrido ella durante esos tres años sin verla.

Empezó por su aroma. Era prácticamente el mismo, pero ahora le resultaba más provocativo, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con alguien. Era un ángel con aroma a cerezos.

Luego estaba su mirada, al verla sintió que se ahogaba en esos orbes castaños que brillaban con mayor intensidad que hace tres añ ojos le decían lo que su boca no. Y si buscaba con empeño, encontraría a la pequeña ingenua de 15 años que rompió el sello de Kikyo.

Kikyo…ese nombre le causaba nostalgia, pero únicamente eso, al tener frente a sus ojos a la bella joven dormida, sentía ese nombre tan lejano como las batallas contra Naraku por obtener la Perla de Shikon.

Aquellos tres años le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que Kikyo representa su pasado. La primera mujer que él amó, pero que había sido relegada a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo más en él por Aome. Era especial, muy distinto a lo que sentía por la sacerdotisa, esto iba más allá de sus propios límites, por eso jamás perdió la esperanza. Siempre, testarudo y necio como él solo, se había aferrado al recuerdo de aquella muchacha extraña que poco a poco sanó su corazón. Se mantenía soñando dentro de las fantasías que había construido sólo para mantenerse vivo y poder esperar por ella. Tenerla ahora así, durmiendo plácidamente frente a sus curiosos ojos ámbar, mitigaba el suplicio de aquel angustioso lapso de tiempo. Inuyasha había descubierto que amaba con una devoción absoluta a Aome, y que ahora sí iba a poder cumplir con lo que alguna vez, dentro de sus fantasías, prometió…

_************************************FlASHBACK*********************************************_

_Inuyasha caminaba en medio del bosque, como siempre lo hacía esperando que se cumplan los tres días reglamentarios para volver al pozo. Pensaba en ella y un futuro para ambos, porque él estaba seguro de que ella regresaría para permanecer a su lado, como una vez ella se lo dijo._

_Algo le hizo detenerse, había ido a dar a un claro muy grande y hermoso. Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su cabeza._

_-Un futuro contigo, Aome, implica un lugar para el futuro-se dijo-así que, cuando vuelvas, verás nuestro hogar construido aquí. Regresarás, nos casaremos por las leyes humanas, y luego te marcaré para casarnos por mis leyes, y formaremos un futuro juntos. Eso haremos, pero debes regresar, regresa, por favor._

_Y así era como el hanyou pasaba los días, de madero a madero fue dándole forma al hogar que compartiría con ella, con su futura esposa, con la mujer que se había llevado la mitad de su corazón al saltar por el pozo._

_Sus amigos no sabían nada, siempre lo dejaban ir pues sabían que regresaría al caer la noche por algo de cenar._

_Hasta que un día, la cabaña estuvo terminada al fin._

_-listo-exclamó mientras se deshacía de un madero sobrante-este será nuestro hogar cuando vuelvas. Lo hice para demostrarte que quiero protegerte siempre y jamás dejaré que algo malo llegue a sucederte._

_************************************FlASHBACK*********************************************_

_-Inu…YaSha_

_Aquel sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aome había mencionado su nombre en sueños. Tomó la mano de Aome y la contempló._

_-Inu…No…no te separes de mí…nunca-decía la joven, mientra una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos._

_El hanyou se percató del olor salado de las lágrimas…Ash, cómo lo detestaba!! y más aún cundo opacaba el dulce aroma de ella, su querida Aome._

_-Tranquila, ya no me apartaré de ti jamás, te lo prometo-le susurró el joven y ella abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver esos ojos que inundaban el alma de Inuyasha._

_-Inu…-empezó la muchacha, pero el hanyou la hizo callar delicadamente_

_-Aome, mañana volveremos a mi época…nuestros amigos se pondrán muy contentos de volver a verte-le dijo_

_-Voy donde tú me lleves, sólo por estar a tu lado- le dijo besándolo _

_-Y yo-dijo Inuyasha respirando al separarse del beso- hago todo cuanto salga de tus labios .Ahora vuelve a dormir, nos espera un día muy activo._

_Aome asintió y, tomada de la mano con su amado Inuyasha, volvió al país de los sueños. Pero esta vez ya no volaba sola, ahora lo hacía junto a él._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, pegando de lleno en el rostro del hanyou. Sus sentidos fueron despertando uno a uno, pero el que más disfrutó fue su olfato, al percibir ese dulce aroma a cerezos._

_Mantuvo aún sus ojos cerrados aspirando el suave aroma que inundaba la habitación, cuando ya lo hubo grabado nuevamente en su memoria, decidió que era tiempo de despertar._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con la hermosa vista de la silueta de Aome durmiendo de costado. Estaba el paraíso, de seguro._

_-Inuyasha-fue lo primero que articuló Aome al despertar luego de que éste le haya acariciado con ternura su mejilla._

_-Hola-dijo él-cómo te sientes?-preguntó_

_-Muy bien, ya no estoy cansada y siento mi cuerpo lleno de energía-dijo la jovencita desperezándose_

_-Entonces será mejor que te apresures para volver al Sengoku enseguida-le dijo-te esperaré abajo_

_-Claro-exclamó la muchacha._

_Al cabo de unos momentos ella ya estaba desayunando con Inuyasha y su familia._

_-Señora-empezó Inuyasha en un tono muy serio-yo ya había hablado con usted acerca de Aome, pero ahora se lo digo directamente. Pienso casarme con ella._

_Aome casi se atraganta, Souta abrió los ojos como platos y el abuelo escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, al contrario que la Sra. Higurashi, que lo miró atenta._

_-Si ella es feliz, entonces yo también lo soy-dijo-me encantaría que formaras parte de nuestra familia._

_-Wuou! el amigo con orejas de perro será parte de nuestra familia….qué bien!!-exclamó Souta muy feliz_

_El abuelo permaneció callado, pero la mamá de Aome interpretó ese silencio como un aprobatorio._

_-Qué me dices tú, hija?-le preguntó a Aome al ver su cara de angustia-estás preparada para asumirlo?_

_Aome la miró con el semblante serio, y luego observó a Inuyasha y su mundo volvía a girar…_

_-Sí, mamá, yo también quiero casarme con Inuyasha-dijo muy segura de sí misma_

-De acuerdo-dijo la madre-entonces haremos una boda hoy mismo

-Hoy mismo?-preguntaron al unísono todos los presentes

-Por supuesto, o está mal- inquirió la Sra. Higurashi

-No, para nada, mamá, sólo que, como que es muy precipitado, no lo crees?-le dijo la muchacha

-No será una boda lujosa ni estrambótica…será una ceremonia meramente simbólica. Harán sus votos, prometerán lealtad mutua y se cambiarán los anillos, qué opinas, Inuyasha?-preguntó la mujer

-Me parece perfecto, señora-dijo ruborizado-pero yo no tengo anillos

-De eso no te preocupes, ese será mi regalo-le dijo-ahora vamos que tenemos mucho por hacer!-exclamó la Sra. Y se levantó.

-Tu mamá sí que tiene iniciativa-le dijo a Aome

La joven sólo dio un suspiro y agregó:"Así es ella"

-Ah, por cierto-dijo la madre-deben preparar sus votos

-Eh?- dijo la pareja

-Las promesas de fidelidad mutua-les explicó-sólo digan lo que sienten por esa persona y prometan estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días. Es algo fácil, pero cada uno debe hacerlo por separado, de acuerdo?

-Como tú digas, mamá-contestó Aome un poco ruborizada

-Bien, ahora vayan a escribirlos y memorizarlos-les ordenó-la ceremonia se hará a la puesta de sol

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos, hasta que Inuayasha habló.

-Hoy en la tarde seremos esposos por tus leyes, y a la medianoche por las mías-le dijo dándole un beso y retirándose de allí.

La mañana pasó volando entre borrones, tachones y palabras de amor pensadas para la ceremonia, y la tarde se perdió en vestidos. Inuyasha dijo que él se negaba a usar un atuendo humano para intercambiar votos con que no se sentía él mismo, así que, ya para la puesta de sol. Inuyasha esperaba por Aome en el jardín decorado humildemente.

El muchacho estaba nervioso, no confiaba en su memoria, pero luego se tranquilizó…pensó que únicamente debía decir lo que sentía cuando está junto a ella.

Esperaba impaciente a Aome, hasta cuando la vio salir de su casa junto con su madre.

"Simplemente hermosa" pensó Inuyasha

Aome vestía un kimono naranja con flores blancas y su cabello iba recogido en una coleta.

-Te ves preciosa-le dijo el muchacho a la joven

-Tú siempre te has visto bien-le dijo Aome

-Bien, papá, comencemos-dijo la .(Sí, el abuelo de Aome era el que oficiaba la ceremonia…así todo queda en familia…xD)

Así dio inicio la ceremonia, bla,bla,bla…y mejor nos vamos a lo interesante, los votos!!

-Inuyasha, di tus votos, por favor-le dijo el abuelo

-Eh..ah..si…claro-balbuceaba el nervios se lo comían vivo!!-Aome-empezó-me parece que todo esto de las promesas escritas está de más porque todo lo que te diré tu ya lo sabes.

Cuando te vi por primera vez te confundí con Kykio, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que tú y ella eran completamente distintas. Tú poseías dulzura en tu mirada, tus sonrisas eran siempre sinceras y mostraban calidez para cualquiera. Tú siempre estabas conmigo, aún en los momentos más difíciles, incluso cuando me convertía en youkai jamás me dejaste solo. Fuiste de a poco ganándote mi confianza, hasta llegar a volverte parte imprescindible de mi vida. Así como tú un día me pediste que te dejara permanecer a mi lado, ahora soy yo el que te lo pide, y a cambio, prometo siempre protegerte, hasta con mi vida si es necesario, quiero estar contigo hasta el fin.

El hanyou la miraba profundamente, como queriendo demostrarle con su mirada que lo que había dicho iba en serio.

Aome, por su parte, estaba en shock y en sus ojos comenzaron a agolparse las lágrimas.

Inuyasha al ver esto le limpió su rostro y ella le sonrió.

-Amm…emmmm….-fingió una tos el abuelo-Aome, hija, es tu turno

La jovencita respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y comenzó.

-Déjame agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos buscando los fragmentos. Aquellos días me hicieron aprender muchas cosas; adquirí variadas experiencias, pero lo más importante fue haberte conocido. Admito que era una travesía peligrosa, pero eso me importaba poco sólo porque estaba a tu lado. Hubo ocasiones que llegaste a lastimarme con tus búsquedas de kykio, pero llegué a entenderte y decidí que soportaría todo eso sólo por un poco de cariño a cambio. Pero ahora es distinto, ahora, estando junto a mí haciendo esto, me llena de alegría y me siento confortada. Te amo Inuyasha, y jamás me separaré de tu lado.

El corazón de Inuyasha poco más y explotaba de la emoción que le causó escuchar a la joven decirle todas esas cosas.

Se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. Ambos eran felices ahora.

-Bien-interrumpió el abuelo-ahora los anillos, hija- le dijo a la madre de Aome

La Sra. Se los dio al abuelo y éste le dio uno a Inuyasha y el otro a Aome.

-Ahora, Inuyasha, colócale el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda-le dijo dándole la argolla

Inuyasha la tomó y miró a Aome. Su pecho ya no más estallaba. Cogió la mano de la muchacha y le puso el anillo.

Aome derramó una lágrima que, al momento, desapareció por intervención de Inuyasha y ella también puso el anillo en la mano del hanyou.

-Es todo- exclamó-ahora son una pareja de recién casados!

-Viva!-dijo Souta

-Aw, qué hermoso!-dijo la Sra. Higurashi y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- mi hija se ha casado!

Por su parte, Inuyasha cruzó su mirada con el chocolate de los ojos de Aome y la besó como jamás había besado a alguien. Quería transmitirle que todo, a partir de ahora iba a ser completamente diferente y que su amor sería más poderoso que la misma muerte. Iban a ser felices sin restricciones. Además, ya sabía cómo hacer para no morderla. (xD)

El beso concluyó por falta de oxígeno en ambos, pero continuaron compartiendo promesas silenciosas con la mirada.

-Hija- quebró el encanto la Sra. Higurashi- dónde pasarán su noche de bodas?-preguntó curiosa

-O_O

-O_O

Los jóvenes se miraron HABÍAN PENSADO EN ESO!!

-Ummm…-balbuceó Aome

-Creo que será en mi época-intervino Inuyasha ruborizado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo -claro, si Aome quiere

-Eh?-lo miró extrañada-en el Sengoku? Pero, en dónde?

-Tengo el lugar perfecto-dijo sonriéndole-sólo debemos traer con nosotros unas cuantas cosas y ya

-Ya habías planeado esto, Inuyasha?-preguntó la madre de Aome

-En realidad no, sólo recordé un lugar que me parecía bien- explicó el joven

-De acuerdo-dijo la madre de Aome-creo que deberían decirme qué es lo que necesitan

-Eh….-pensó Inuyasha-un futón, unas mantas y ropa limpia- dijo ruborizado

-Bien-dijo la mujer-todo hay aquí, vamos

Así todos entraron y dieron por terminada la ceremonia nupcial.

-Mira, aquí tienes un futón, hija- le dijo la Sra. Higurashi a Aome-y las mantas también, lo de la ropa, Aome, creo que de eso puedes encargarte tú sola, no es así?

-Claro, mamá, descuida-dijo la joven

-Entonces me voy- le dijo-cuando ya estén por irse quiero que nos avisen a todos, así podremos despedirlos

-De acuerdo-le dijo Aome

La Sra. Abandonó la sala y Aome llevó a Inuyasha a su habitación.

-Explícame dónde vamos a pasar la noche, Inuyasha-le dijo Aome al cerrar la puerta de su habitación

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la besó tiernamente y le dijo:

-Es una sorpresa. Será mi regalo de bodas-le dijo-ahora, busca tu ropa

Cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, Aome avisó a su familia que iban a partir y todos juntos caminaron hasta la pagoda, entraron y se detuvieron frente al pozo.

--Hija-le llamó su madre-espero que seas muy feliz hoy-le susurró al oído

Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario

-Hermana, cuídate mucho y regresa pronto- le dijo Souta abrazándola

-Tranquilo, no me iré para siempre-le dijo-regresaré en poco tiempo

-Inuyasha-le llamó la Sra. Higurashi

Inuyasha se acercó.

-Haz todo con calma y mucho cariño. Así serán más placenteras las cosas, de acuerdo?-le susurró y le dirigió una Mirada pícara.

Inuyasha se puso del color de su vestimenta y lo único que hizo fue asentir velozmente.

-Bien, creo que ya…debemos irnos-le dijo el hanyou tomando de la mano a Aome y, después de una fugaz despedida, saltaron al pozo.

Cuando ya estuvieron en el Sengoku, Inuyasha ayudó a salir a Aome.

-Inuyasha, me vas a decir dónde vamos?-le dijo Aome mirándolo fijamente

-No seas impaciente-le dijo tomándola en brazos, a lo que Aome se sorprendió muchísimo- está cerca de aquí

Inuyasha empezó a correr y, cuando ya estuvo cerca del lugar al que llevaba a su flamante esposa, se detuvo y la puso de pie en el suelo.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y no hagas trampas, eh!-le dijo el hanyou

-Estás loco-se burló Aome mientras cerraba sus ojos

El joven la guió hasta un claro del bosque y, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la cabaña le dijo a Aome que los abriera.

La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos y quedó maravillada ante lo que vio. Era una cabaña hermosa y grande.

-Cómo.. De dónde salió esta cabaña?? No recuerdo haberla visto jamás.

-Claro que no la has visto jamás porque yo la construí en los tres años que no estuviste aquí, Aome-le explicó Inuyasha sonriendo

-Tú la hiciste?-se sorprendió Aome

-Keh!-exclamó Inuyasha-Qué esperabas!

-Es preciosa-le dijo la joven abrazándolo-pero, para qué la construiste?

-Pues yo sabía que en algún momento íbamos a vivir en ella-le dijo-Aome, yo nunca perdí la esperanza de verte de nuevo. Aunque te haya echado yo mismo de mi lado, sabía que tú no ibas a dejar que ese pozo nos separara, o me equivoco?

-Oh, Inuyasha-exclamó la muchacha-jamás pensé que tú harías esto por mí

-Pues verás cosas así más seguido porque ahora eres MI esposa-le dijo el hanyou y la tomó en brazos y atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña.

Estaba muy oscuro, así que Inuyasha encendió una fogata con unos maderos que estaban ahí y se sentó. Aome lo imitó y cuando ya estuvieron cómodos preguntó.

-Por qué me entraste en brazos?

-Pues según escuché, es de buena suerte que el esposo lleve a la esposa en brazos cuando entren a su nuevo hogar. Lo hizo Miroku con Sango el día de su boda, pero él tenía otras intenciones..¬_¬'

-Espera, el monje Miroku se casó con Sango??-preguntó con sus ojos desorbitados

-Claro, y tienen tres hijos-prosiguió Inuyasha-qué, no te lo había mencionado antes??

-No, no lo hiciste-le dijo la joven-Qué bueno, me da mucha alegría por los dos. Ambos merecían ser felices.

-Sí, y cuando Sango nos contó que iban a tener un bebé, Miroku se puso más contento aún. Aunque cuando nacieron las gemelas se desmayó, pero esa es otra historia.

-Gemelas? Sango tuvo gemelas? -exclamó Aome-Oh, cuánta información perdida!

-Te lo contaré todo si así lo quieres- le dijo Inuyasha-…podré marcarte luego…-lo dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Eh?…Marcarme?-preguntó confundida Aome

-Sí, mira te explicaré-dijo mientras se movía hasta quedar frente a frente con su esposa- según los humanos tú y yo ya somos esposos, cierto? .Esto-dijo mostrando la argolla en su dedo-demuestra que tú eres mía y yo tuyo, no?

-Sí, te entiendo hasta ahí-le dijo Aome

-Pues, como yo soy diferente a los humanos, pues tengo sangre youkai, se me hace indispensable realizar una marca en tu cuerpo para declararle a cualquiera que ya no estás disponible para nadie porque eres mi esposa. Así se dan los matrimonios entre youkai, y fue lo que hizo mi padre con mi queridamadre. Además, como eres humana, el tiempo corre más rápido para ti, pero si te marcara, igualaríamos en eso y viviríamos mucho tiempo juntos?

Aome lo miraba con un aire de confusión.

-Entonces debes marcarme para que ningún otro youkai se me acerque?-preguntó sonrojada

-Así es-le confirmó

-Hazlo-le dijo-quiero ser tu esposa para todo el mundo, inclusive para los youkai.

-De acuerdo-dijo y la besó. El beso comenzó muy suave y lleno de ternura, luego se hizo más profundo y seductor.

-Espera-dijo el hanyou separándose de la chica-creo que necesitaremos el futón y las mantas

-No ibas a marcarme?-le preguntó confundida mientras observaba a Inuyasha poner el futón y arreglarlo con las mantas.

-Eso haré mi querida esposa no oficial… aún-le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa diferente de todas las que había visto en él.

-Quieres decir que…-Aome se puso muy nerviosa

-Aome-le dijo Inuyasha tomándola de la mano-no temas. Te será hermoso y placentero para ambos

Así la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al futón depositó con sumo cuidado y empezó a besarla tímidamente.

Pronto los besos se volvieron más apasionados y buscaban desesperadamente la lengua del otro.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Inuyasha…yo…-susurró Aome

-Tranquila-le dijo-Si te sientes mal aprieta con fuerza mi mano y pararemos.

La muchacha asintió y el hanyou volvió a besarla.

Al cabo de unos instantes, y entre besos, caricias y palabras cariñosas, los jóvenes se encontraban listos para concretar su unión perfecta.

Fue así que el joven entró lentamente hasta que sintió que algo lo obligó a detenerse. Era una especie de barrera muy delicada. Sintió que la mano de Aome apretaba fuertemente la suya.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento decisivo.

-Aome-le dijo al oído mientras sostenía su mano-ten presente que TE AMO.

La joven abrió sus ojos y de ellos brotó una lá la besó y desapareció al instante.

Y yo te amo también- le dijo en un sollozo-no me importa el dolor, sólo seré fuerte para ti

-TE AMO- le dijo el joven-eres la primera y serás la única con la que comparta esto.

Y dicho esto, Inuyasha entró en Aome por completo.

La joven se retorció bajo él, pero cuando comenzó a moverse la cosa cambió.

Atrás quedaban los vestigios de dolor, ahora sólo disfrutaban de su unión tan íntima que les consumaba como un matrimonio…claro, sólo ante la ley de los humanos. Para Inuyasha, lo que la acreditaba como su esposa vendría después.

Ambos continuaron su unión hasta que empezaron a sentir una presión en el bajo vientre y justo en el instante en que la semilla del joven se depositaba en tierra de su esposa, éste mordió la parte entre el cuello y el hombro y mantuvo la presión hasta que brotó sangre y luego la lamió y soltó un gemido. Ella ahora era suya oficialmente.

Cuando terminó su unión majestuosa, Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Aome, quien estaba acurrucada con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Era necesario que me mordieras tan fuerte?-preguntó la joven

Inuyasha estaba perdido en el Aroma que flotaba en la habitación; la mezcla del perfuma de Aome y el suyo volvía el aire más puro que nunca. Si es posible embriagarse de un aroma, él estaba ebrio ya.

-Inuyasha-dijo Aome aún más fuerte al ver que no respondía

-Eh?-salió de su ensimismamiento-dijiste algo?

-Fue necesario que me mordieras tan fuerte?-repitió Aome

-Pues sí, así en tu sangre se mezclaría parte de mi sangre y envejeceríamos por igual-le explicó aspirando su cabello-No sería justo que yo envejeciera más lento y me dejes muy pronto, no lo crees? Además, no pude resistirme, mi sangre youkai despertó. Fue instinto. Ahora sí eres mía oficialmente.

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo ella mientras se tocaba la reciente cicatriz- y por qué en este lugar?

-Dos cosas-le explicó- una: tu corazón está de ese lado, así que tu sangre mezclada con la mía se regaría más rápido por tu cuerpo. Y dos: en ese lugar es donde tu aroma se percibe más fuerte. Me encanta ese sitio de tu cuerpo. Y ahora más porque siempre que te acaricie o vea allí sabré que no eres de nadie más. Sólo mía.

-Y tú, dime-le dijo Aome mirándolo- cómo hago yo para asegurarme que nadie se acercará a ti, eh?

Inuyasha la miró y agarró el collar de cuentas que aún llevaba.

-Por esto- dijo tranquilamente

-Aún llevas el Rosario- se sorprendió Aome-creí que le pedirías a la anciana Kaede que te lo quitara.

-Lo intentó-dijo-pero yo no la dejé

-Y por qué?- preguntó

-Porque sabía que esto algún día me iba a ser útil. Ahora es la marca de que yo soy únicamente tuyo. Además, sin él no podría atravesar el pozo e ir por ti. Esa era la razón más importante. Este rosario, aunque lo detestaba en el pasado, fue lo único que me quedó de ti cuando te dejé ir. Él me daba fuerzas y pensaba: "si aún lo conservo es porque te volveré a ver, mi querida Aome".

Aome lo miró enternecida.

-Entonces prométeme que nada volverá a separarnos-le pidió su ahora esposa.

-El Rosario y la marca en tu cuello nos mantendrán unidos para siempre, lo prometo.

Y así se dieron un beso y, bajo la luna que era testigo de aquella promesa a medianoche, sellaron su unión eterna.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_**Bien??**_

_**Sólo digo, creo que debería terminarlo ahí…aunque tengo el bichito de seguir escribiendo hasta que Aome se infle como globo!! (saben a qué me refiero, verdad?? n__n )**_

_**Nu sabo, así que deben dejarme reviews!!**_

_**Qué les cuesta presionar el botoncito de aquí abajo y escribir…Ni 5 minutos toma…xD**_

_**Wenu, ahí nos leemos después!!**_

_**Se me cuidan y gracias por apoyarme!!**_

_**Att:**_

_**Gaby**_


	6. Paz: Antecesora de Tormentas

**Qué tal??**

**Espero que todas estén súper bien y hayan tenido un comienzo de año excelente…n_n**

**Les digo algo?? Se han dado cuenta de que acá en Fanfiction sólo existimos las mujeres??? O.O**

**No es por nada pero eso demuestra que somos más soñadoras que los hombres….=)**

**xD… Este capi del fic lo escribo mientras no tenía Internet y milagrosamente llegó la inspiración… (aunque yo creo que fue "forzadamente" porque no quería hacer NADA en mi casa…xP)**

**En fin, muy humildemente se los dejo acá y espero que llene sus expectativas…**

**Nos leemos más abajo! xP**

_

* * *

_

_Corría. Corría pero no sabía hacia dónde._

_Los árboles se quedaban atrás por la velocidad a la que avanzaba. Sentía que perseguía algo. Y ese algo le había arrebatado otra cosa, pero no recordaba qué, sólo tenía deseos de llegar al lugar donde le guiaba su instinto. Era de vida o muerte._

_De repente todo se volvió oscuridad._

_No podía ver nada. Intentó percibir con su olfato algún rastro familiar, y enseguida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos._

_Allí estaba lo que buscaba. Naraku. Pero en sus brazos tenía el cadáver de alguien. _

_-Ropas de Sacerdotisa- observó- Un arco y un carcaj de flechas_

_Su corazón se hizo pedazos. Palideció al instante. _

_-NO ES QUIEN PIENSAS, INUYASHA- le decía aquel demonio con una media sonrisa en su rostro y su sumamente rasposa._

_-No es quién pienso?-repitió en sus pensamientos Inuyasha. Meditó un momento.-Entonces no es Kykio…pero quién es? _

_El joven se sentía desesperado. Algo andaba muy mal._

_-Tu comportamiento fue lo que la trajo a mis brazos- decía Naraku- Te dije una vez que yo ganaría mientras tú no olvidaras a tu adorada Kykio…_

_No entendía a que se refería con eso. O sea que la Sacerdotisa que estaba entre los brazos de Naraku era otra. Pero quién más?? Estaba desesperado por encontrar la respuesta._

_Todo volvió a oscurecerse._

_-NARAKU, ESPERA!-gritó a la nada el muchacho._

_Entre las sombras apareció un monje budista con sus túnicas desgarradas y sosteniendo fuertemente un rosario que se enredaba en su mano derecha._

_-Inuyasha, tú tienes la culpa de que ella haya muerto- decía el joven monje mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba él- dijiste que siempre estarías a su lado, que siempre la protegerías…pero ya veo que TODO fue mentira…eres cruel….como un demonio completo. Y por tus errores, hemos pagado con nuestras vidas…_

_Inuyasha comenzó a marearse…Quién rayos era ese monje?? A quién le había prometido protección perpetua??_

_-Ella te amaba…y le pagaste con el olvido…-habló una muchacha con vestimenta de exterminadora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su sangre hacía un pequeño charco en el suelo donde se encontraba- y a nosotros nos has enviado a la muerte…_

_.-Nos has olvidado a todos- dijo un pequeño zorrito sollozando y abrazando a la muchacha que se hallaba desmayada– y ella ha muerto por eso._

_Ya había sido suficiente. De dónde cuernos salió tanta gente desconocida…y de qué estaban hablando?? Que los había olvidado?? Pero si ni siquiera los conocía!!_

_-Inuyasha…me duele- se escuchó una voz desde detrás de el hanyou._

_El se dio vuelta y la vio._

_Era idéntica a Kykio…KAGOME!_

_La vio con una mano en su pecho, lleno de sangre._

_Al fin entendió todo. _

_-KAGOME- dijo desesperado corriendo hacia ella. Pero jamás llegó ahí, pues todo se disolvió._

-o-

Despertó agitado.

TODO había sido una pesadilla. Una cruel y horrenda pesadilla que no quisiera volver a tener jamás.

No podía moverse, pensaba que era el mecanismo del cuerpo para no salir corriendo sonámbulo.

Se tranquilizó. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue recobrando uno a uno los sentidos.

Pero el último que despertó fue el que le otorgó la completa paz interior.

Aspiró ampliando excepcionalmente su pecho. Quería que aquel perfume se grabara en cada parte de su cerebro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y giró para observar la frágil figura que dormía a su lado.

Controlando su fuerza y tratando de que sus garras no tocaran su frágil piel, la acercó a su cuerpo en un tierno, pero firme abrazo.

La joven se movió un poco al sentir aquella caricia y sonrió.

Inuyasha sintió cómo su compañera lo envolvía delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Agradecía al destino por dejarle estar así con ella, pero la preocupación lo embargó.

A qué se habrá debido esa aterradora pesadilla. No quería recordarla siquiera. Le parecía ilógica la idea de que pudiera olvidar a la pequeña niña que tiritaba de frío por estar sin vestimenta alguna.

Apartó de su cabeza todo lo que había estado pensando, pues simplemente no tenía sentido que siguiera rondando por ahí.

Besó la frente de Kagome y observó como ésta, despacio, dejaba ver sus castaña mirada.

Ambos sonrieron y las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rosa.

-Aún te sonrojas si te veo fijo?-preguntó divertido él

-Tengo muchas razones para hacerlo-dijo desviando la mirada

-Ah, sí? Y podrías decirme al menos una?- le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano

-Pues…estoy desnuda y tu también- le dijo apretando su mano

-Será acaso porque estamos casados y…

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh-lo interrumpió Kagome roja completamente- no hace falta que lo menciones

-Sí, a mí sí me hace falta decirlo-exclamó Inuyasha y Kagome lo miró sorprendida- Eres mía ahora, Todos deben saberlo.

-Por qué eres tan caprichoso, eh?- preguntó curiosa

-Acaso no debo proteger lo que es MÍO- dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Kagome no podía resistirse. Le encantaba que Inuyasha se comportara así, era el lado de aquel hanyou que únicamente ELLA conocería. Eso la llenaba de felicidad infinita.

-Te amo- le dijo besándolo

El joven sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando los labios de Kagome se acercaron a los suyos. Al parecer Kagome no era la única que aún sentía extrañas esas situaciones….pero no negaría que adoraba lo sorpresiva que podría llegar a ser ella…SU esposa….Sonaba demasiado hermoso como para ser real.

Inuyasha correspondió rápidamente al beso, y de un movimiento se posó sobre ella.

-Qué tienes pensado hacer? Bájate- le dijo Kagome entre besos y agitadas respiraciones

-No lo sé, lo que tú quieras hacer- dijo besándole el cuello.

-Bien- dijo la muchacha. Inuyasha sonrió orgullosamente entre los besos que le daba. Lo harían otra vez!

Hasta que Kagome terminó la frase-Quiero ir a visitar a Sango y los demás.

El joven no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

-Qué sucede?-preguntó Kagome de manera inocente-no dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera

-Keh!-exclamó deteniendo sus besos –sí, pero yo me refería a "otra cosa"

Kagome se sonrojó aún más (si era posible) y desvió la mirada

-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara. Sólo YO la provoco- sonrió besándola brevemente

Luego del beso se miraron en silencio. Kagome descifró en la mirada de Inuyasha un vestigio de preocupación, así que no dudó y preguntó.

-Te sucede algo?

El hanyou se sorprendió bastante. Cómo le hacía para adivinar lo que le pasaba con sólo mirarlo?

-No es nada por lo que alarmarse

-Tú no eres de los que se asusta por nada, Inuyasha-dijo seria-quiero que confíes en mí. Recuerda que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros.

El joven sólo continuó mirándola. Sonaría tonto, pero verla a los ojos le daba paz y fuerza a la vez.

-Tuve una pesadilla. Eso es todo-le contestó

-No me contarás qué fue lo que pasó en la pesadilla?- aventuró la muchacha

Problemas. Cómo le diría que en aquella pesadilla sólo pensaba en Kykio…y la olvidó por completo a ella y a sus amigos. Eso NO le agradaría. Así que optó por "arreglar" un poco lo que diría.

-Soñé que Naraku aparecía nuevamente, había una gran batalla y que él obtenía la perla – dijo Inuyasha mirándola. Tratando de convencerla de que lo que le decía era la verdad. Y al parecer funcionó, pues Kagome se acercó y posó su mano en la mejilla de su esposo.

-Eso no volverá a pasar jamás, tonto- le dijo con ternura-hace tres años desapareció. Si hubiera querido cobrar venganza hubiera regresado mientras no estábamos juntos, no lo crees?.

Inuyasha meditaba sobre lo rápida que Kagome era para atar cabos, y al mismo tiempo agradecía su ingenuidad. Lo que había pasado en esa pesadilla se quedaría ahí. Jamás se enteraría ella.

Y para cerrar de todo el tema, Inuyasha abrió la boca.

-Y bien, vamos con Sango?- le dijo

-Por supuesto!-exclamó Kagome sonriendo radiantemente

-Pero primero…Buenos días- dijo el hanyou y la besó

-Que no te había saludado ya?- intentó recordar Kagome

-Pues no…sigues siendo una niñita malcriada- le dijo acariciando su nariz

-Y tú eres el engreído y orgulloso que jamás cambiará- le dijo posando sus manos sobre el pecho de su apuesto esposo.

-Pero así me conociste…así que no te quejes- le dijo el chico

-mmmm….tienes razón-le dijo ahora acomodándose en su pecho

Ambos aún no podían creer que estaban juntos. Luego de tres estúpidos años de ausencia al fin compartían hasta el propio aire que respiraban. Si estaban en el infierno. Pues podrían arder en la eternidad únicamente si estaban uno junto al otro.

Al parecer ambos se encontraban en una especie de letargo, hasta que, como siempre, rompió el silencio nuestro hanyou favorito.

-Si seguimos así llegaremos donde Sango a la hora de la cena- le susurró, haciendo que la miko fuera recorrida por una electricidad placentera.

-Tienes razón…debe ser muy tarde-dijo sentándose en el futón y empezó a desperezarse

Inuyasha vio el lugar donde se encontraba la marca que la acreditaba como suya y no resistió las ganas de besar esa parte.

-Qué haces?- preguntó ella entregándose a las sensaciones que eso le proporcionaba.

-Recuerdo lo de anoche- dijo descaradamente el hanyou

-Si sigues recordando no nos iremos jamás-dijo separándose de golpe. Inuyasha se resignó.

Tendría que esperar a la noche.

-Bien- dijo un poco molesto mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa que estaba tirada en distintos sitios de su cabaña- Iré a buscar algo para comer

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella – Yo iré a bañarme

-Hay una fuente muy cerca de aquí- le dijo acomodándose su hakama

-En serio? Entonces podrías llevarme?- preguntó con esa expresión de "borrego degollado"

"Debo aprender a NO dejarme convencer por esa cara" se dijo en forma de nota mental, pero…vamos, esa cara lo era todo!.

-Está bien- le contestó, terminando de ponerse la última prenda- de paso podría acompañarte un rato.

Espera….qué era ese brillo en los ojos de su esposo. "Debo suponer que quiere algo más". Otra nota mental.

-Pues no, gracias- le dijo- tengo hambre y sería estupendo salir pronto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-Yo también tengo hambre- le dijo, acercándose más a ella, quien por su parte dio un paso atrás.

-Después, después- dijo un poco sonrojada….Ese tipo de conversación….jamás pensó tenerla con él-primero lo primero.

-Keh- refunfuñó- Vístete pronto para llevarte.

Al momento Kagome salió llevando su clásica mochila amarilla e Inuyasha la subió a su espalda.

Corrían por el bosque que se veía hermoso iluminado por los tenues rayos de Sol.

Kagome pensó que era la primera vez luego de tres años que iba así con Inuyasha.

-Me siento bien estando así contigo-le susurró

-No hace falta que yo te diga algo que ya sabes- dijo él

Esa era su manera de expresar lo mismo que ella sentía. Bueno, ya tendría toda su vida para entender TODAS las actitudes de él.

Poco a poco se fue escuchando el sonido del agua caer y Kagome se emocionó.

-Te dejo aquí, y aquí te recogeré. No tardo en regresar por ti- le dijo y salió en busca de frutas para hacer una especie de "desayuno", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Kagome volvió a desvestirse y empezó a bañarse.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Inuyasha volvió y ella estaba terminando de ponerse la blusa.

-Kagome, nos vamos- gritó para llamar su atención

-Sí, voy enseguida- y salió de detrás de la piedra donde se había estado vistiendo.

Llegaron a la cabaña, comieron y Kagome alistó todo para ir a la aldea.

Viajaron poco tiempo y al fin llegaron. Kagome sentía nostalgia al var a los aldeanos, y uno de ellos logró divisar a la singular pareja y fue a saludarles.

-Señorita Kagome, creí que no volveríamos a verla- le dijo haciéndole una breve reverencia

-Yo también pensé eso, pero me alegra mucho haber regresado- contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa

-Inuyasha siempre estuvo aquí, vivía con Sango y el Monje Miroku , e inclusive nos ayudaba cuando de youkais se trataba- le dijo un anciano que se había acercado

Kagome lo miró enternecida. Así que Inuyasha había ayudado, eh…

Poco a poco se fue formando un jaleo por ver a la recién llegada, y esto no pasó desapercibido para la anciana Kaede…

-Qué sucede aquí?- se acercó abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha

-Te apareces luego de dos días a armar tanto revuelo y…-calló cuando distinguió a la persona que lo acompañaba- Kagome!!

-Anciana Kaede!- exclamó emocionadísima y le abrazó. La joven sentía un gran cariño por ella y le daba mucho gusto que aún se conservara con salud.

-Hija, ven, te llevaré con su excelencia y su familia.

-Oye, anciana, yo también sé dónde queda- dijo enojado por no ser tomado en cuenta

-Sí, pero por lo que veo ustedes no perdieron el tiempo, verdad?- dijo mirando a ambos-cuando se casaron?

- Esos son asuntos nuestros, no le incumben…

-ABAJO!- exclamó Kagome

-Vaya, me sorprende ver que aún surte efecto- dijo Kaede sonriendo

-Ka-go-me. Inuyasha se quejaba.

-Eso te lo ganaste por grosero- dijo ella- y ya no seas perezoso y levántate

Inuyasha, luego del efecto del hechizo, caminó hasta donde ella y Kaede iban.

-Espero que les vaya tan bien como a su Excelencia con Sango- dijo Kaede pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un estruendo tremendo proveniente de una cabaña

-Cómo puedes ser tan sinvergüenza-se escuchó un grito femenino

-Perdóname, pero ese era el precio justo- decía otra voz excusándose

-Por supuesto, y yo soy una gallina- contestaba

-La furia empieza con locura y termina en arrepentimiento- dijo sabiamente el hombre

-Pues yo no me arrepentiré de esto- dijo y luego se pudo ver a un Monje salir de una cabaña mediana escapando de un cubetazo propinado por su esposa.

Inuyasha veía la escena de lo más normal, mientras que Kagome…aún no creía que esos dos fueran un matrimonio.

La mujer que se disponía a perseguir a su esposo, miró como incrédula a Kagome, luego a Inuyasha y luego nuevamente a Kagome.

-Miroku-gritó Sango y este, automáticamente volvió su camino

-Sango!- exclamó Kagome y fue a abrazar a su amiga-Monje Miroku- lo vio y lo abrazó- estoy tan contenta de verlos.

-Kagome!- dijo Sango con los ojoso como platos

-Señorita Kagome!- exclamó el Miroku

Ella se presentaba así como si nada luego de tres años…. Shock. Esa era la única palabra para describir ese momento.

Cuando el cerebro de aquel par de esposos recopiló todos los datos que necesitaba para reanudar su correcto funcionamiento. La abrazaron.

-Qué alegría que hayas regresado!- decía Sango entre lágrimas

-Sí, yo también me siento muy contenta de haber vuelto aquí- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo , sollozando.

Se separaron.

-Deberían contarnos todo, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku interrumpiendo el momento- porque ese anillo y tu ausencia de dos días me tienen intrigado.

Bomba. Miroku sí que era observador.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco, mientras que el hanyou desvió la mirada

Sango miró a Inuyasha y luego vio la mano izquierda de Kagome.

-Ustedes dos están casados?- preguntó muy. Muy sorprendida

La pareja se miró. Inuyasha fue quien habló.

-Pues eso no tengo que discutirlo- dijo él

-Inuyasha- dijo en forma de advertencia Kagome- no querrás otro abajo, o sí?

-Basta, basta- intervino Kaede- mejor y entramos a la cabaña

-Tiene razón- dijo Sango- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, Kagome

Así el pequeño grupo entró a la cabaña

-Qué lindas niñas, Sango! Exclamó Kagome entusiasmada observando a las gemelas que se encontraban enfrascadas en una conversación

-Gracias. Mao, Chidori, saluden a nuestra invitada- les ordenó a las pequeñas

-Perrito!- dijeron ambas al unísono y corrieron donde estaba Inuyasha

-Keh!- exclamó él y les desordenó el cabello tiernamente

-KAGOME!- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

-Shippo!- exclamó la joven y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño

-Creí que no volvería a verte. Kagome te extrañé mucho- sollozaba el niño- te quedarás aquí para siempre?

Escuchar a Shippo la enterneció. Ella también lo había extrañado demasiado

Mientras que el niño inspeccionaba el aroma de la muchacha. Era su impresión o se mezcló con el de Inuyasha?

-Kagome, por qué hueles a Inuyasha?- preguntó. Inocente como siempre. Seguía siendo el mismo.

-Eso es porque ellos dos se casaron- intervino Miroku- y no fuimos invitados.

Ups.

-Eso fue porque todo se dio repentinamente- exclamó de inmediato Kagome- no fue intencional

-Eso espero- dijo el Monje- Aunque como no estuvimos allí, merecemos escuchar con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió.

-De acuerdo- ella mencionó dando un suspiro

Una vez que todos estuvieron cómodos, Sango sirvió un poco de té y empezaron a conversar.

Pasaron horas entre divertidos comentarios y variados momentos que se pintaron de carmesí debido a la vergüenza.

Kagome se sentía muy feliz, estar conversando así, tan pacíficamente con una taza de té 500 años atrás le parecía todo un sueño. Un sueño que se volvía perfecto al mirar al joven que estaba a su lado. Su esposo, Inuyasha.

Deseaba que esa paz durara para siempre. Pero algo le decía que pronto vendrían problemas.

**

* * *

**

**No es "el capítulo" pero moría por publicar luego de tanta espera.**

**Gracias a todas por leer y querer que continúe….La verdad no tengo la menor idea de cuánto me extenderé o qué pasará….lo único que les podría adelantar, es que tengola sospecha de que no TODO será felicidad en este fic, eh….**

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Bendiciones**


End file.
